


Ugly Sweaters

by Mysteryred



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryred/pseuds/Mysteryred
Summary: When April gives everyone an ugly sweater, she's met with mixed reactions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a TMNT Advent Calendar I've been opening each day and posting a picture of the 'treasure' on Tumblr. I thought I'd try to write a one shot inspired by the gift behind each door. I doubt I'll get to all of them, maybe more like one a week but I'm gonna try... Day 1, Door 1, was Leo with a sweater plastron. Hence I give you... Ugly Sweaters. 
> 
> I do not own TMNT.

Leo wasn’t sure what gave April the idea.  He pasted a smile on his face, hoping she either wasn’t paying attention to his expression, or that she believed it… maybe?  Fortunately, she seemed preoccupied helping Donnie get the reindeer patterned monstrosity over his head. Whether the gap-toothed grin on his face was sincere or simply there because she was touching him, _a lot_ , to smooth out where the fabric caught on the edges of his shell, well Leo wasn’t sure. 

The bell at the end of her Santa hat jingled as she glanced over her shoulder to a beaming Mikey, who all but stuck his belly out, flaunting the hideous garment with two giant gingerbread men on it. “It’s awesome!” 

He dove back into his gift bag and let out a shriek of joy.  “Ohmygosh!  Is this an elf hat, in _orange_?  OHHHHH and matching slippers with bells!”  Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet he yanked the stretchy knit hat over his head, the bell on the end clinking as he wiggled about.  Next he tugged on the extra large slippers, holding each foot up and wiggling his toes so the bell chimed.  “This. Is. Awesome!” 

“It’s a tradition,” April said, adjusting the collar of Donnie’s sweater.  His cheeks flushed pink, as her fingertips brushed his throat, and Leo couldn’t help but smirk. “Lots of people have ugly sweater parties.  I thought we’d have one of our own.  It’ll be fun.”

“Says you,” Karai snorted, fingering the gift bag, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Oh come on, Karai.  It’s your first Christmas with all of us, together.  Right, Master Splinter?”  April stood back from Donnie and nodded as if satisfied with her handiwork, then looked to their Sensei who seemed a bit uncomfortable in his bright red knit sweater with the a huge green Christmas Tree adorning the center. 

His fur poked out between some of the threads in places, and he hummed as though he might disapprove, yet when his eyes met April’s shining bright blues, he conceded.  “Yes.  It is a very special time, indeed.”

Casey and Raph did not even _try_ to conceal their lack of amusement.  Both had pulled a sweater from their gift bag, blanched and shoved them right back in.  Arms were crossed and Raph’s lower lip jutted out.  “I ain’t wearin’ that.”

April picked up the bag and thrust it into his plastron.  “You are too.  We’re going to take a picture.”

“I ain’t doin’ that neither.” He snorted, but took the bag as she turned on Casey.

“You too, Jones.  I’m wearing one, Mikey’s wearing his, Master Splinter is wearing his-” She paused, her gaze coming to rest on Leo.

Leo’s eyes widened, and he quickly dropped a hand in his gift bag to fetch his sweater. 

April nodded.  “See, Leo’s going to put his on.  So,” she pointed a finger at Raph and Casey, “hurry up!  We’re going to bake cookies next.”

“Cookies!” Mikey bounded forward, “Best. Day. Ever!”  He plunged a hand in Casey’s bag and pulled the sweater out.  “Come on dude, hurry up!  There’s going to be cookies!”

Casey snatched the sweater from Mikey, his brown eyes shifting to April who smiled at him sweetly.  He growled, marching off toward the bathroom, garment clutched in his fist. 

Leo snickered, inadvertently drawing not only April’s attention but Karai’s.  She sauntered toward him a grin on her thin red lips.  “So, Leo.  You’re taking a long time getting that on.  What’s the hold up?”

Before he could answer Raph barked in the background, “Get offa me!  I don’t need help!  Quit it, Mikey! I. Ain’t. Wearin- Gah! Fine, just give it here!”

“Yes, Leo, what is the hold up?” April came to stand alongside Karai, so close their shoulders touched.  A red eyebrow lifted expectantly, and he found himself fumbling with the buckle of his leathers. 

“N-n-nothing.” _Please don’t make me wear this.  Please.  Think Leo.  Think!_   There has to be a way out.  His gaze shifted from April to the glint in Karai’s golden eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Leo?” Karai stepped up to him, pushing his hand away to help him.  As she lifted the leather, shifting around behind his shell to lower his scabbard, her torso brushed against his arm and his heart tripped over itself.  Now it was his cheeks flushing hot. 

April stepped up in front of him, holding the sweater like she would dress a child.  He swallowed hard and heard a devious snicker from behind him.  Just as he accepted the darned thing, tugging it over his head, Raph and Casey stomped into view wearing identical bright red sweaters with a huge polar bear in the center, white snowflakes adorning the entire torso and arms.  Both grumbled under their breath then looked away from each other.  While in opposite directions their pouts were near identical.   

A jolt shot through Leo as Karai tugged on the wrist of one sleeve, her fingers brushing against his palms.  Were her cheeks pink?  She wouldn’t look at him, and was oddly quiet for a change as she continued to straighten the creamy knit. 

“You look great, Leo!” April nodded approvingly.  “Now Karai, put yours on and we’ll almost be ready.”

“Almost?” Casey and Raph grumped.

Karai for some reason suddenly seemed to get on board with April’s plan.  Without a word she snatched up her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Donnie was fishing around in his gift bag and pulled out a Santa hat and matching slippers.  His brow furrowed as he cast a look of ‘help’ to Leo.

What could he do?  How did they stop her?  What kind of battle did one fight against women, dressing them in obnoxious sweaters with jingling hats and slippers?  That actually fit four giant mutant turtles _and_ _matched_. 

“Then cookies!” Mikey exclaimed, smiling so wide his eyes shut.  “Cookies.”

April pointed a finger to Leo’s bag.  “Well go on, get your hat and slippers.  Hurry so we can take the picture.  Mikey wants cookies.”

“I’ll give him a cookie,” Raph groused, shooting his chipper brother a glare. 

Mikey remained unfazed as he bounded for the jukebox.  Seconds later a horrid sound filled the lair, more bells, and a chorus of people singing something that sounded like a person might be dying, not overjoyed at festivities.  Leo wasn’t a fan of Christmas music.  Not so much for the same Bah! Humbug! attitude of Raph.  But he preferred something a little softer, or just plain quiet in general.  His life was noisy as it was, and-

Karai returned, disrupting his thoughts.  Her sweater was far less obnoxious than everyone else’s.  In fact, it was a fine knit, dark blue with tiny silver stars all over it, white across the bottom like snowfall.  It looked more like a painting of a night sky than an ugly sweater. 

April leaned in close to him. “Don’t let her fool you.  She picked it out herself.”

Well that would explain why it wasn’t hideous with some terrible image adorning it.  He looked down at his own, which was actually kind of low-key, cream with a pattern sewn into it, little x’s and diamond shapes in red, a thicker band of just beneath with circles and triangles?

Then April whispered, “She picked yours, too.”

The music changed, something slower.  He didn’t know the melody, but the singer had a nice voice, less grating.  April made her way to the Christmas tree near the turnstyles and beckoned everyone over.  Then she proceeded to place everyone where she wanted them.  Master Splinter in the center, Karai and Leo on his left, Raph and Casey in front of them, with Mikey in the center. 

April stood on Sensei’s right side.  “Come on, Donnie.  Set the timer and come stand by me!” 

Donatello fiddled with a tiny switch on the camera perched on a tripod, in front of them then strode forward, sliding in smoothly alongside April.  Leo glanced down in time to see their hands link together.  Warmth seeped into his chest and he was glad for them. 

It had been a long year.  They’d fought battles and grown both as a team and as individuals.  But they were all alive and together.  His family was whole.  A genuine smile spread across his face as he looked over each of them, then directly into the camera.  Even Karai had found her way home.  He couldn’t ask for anything more.  The flash went off, a bright white light leaving stars before his eyes as it faded.  It was the perfect way to celebrate.  Together.  Ugly sweaters or not.


End file.
